


as the snow falls, my heart does also

by tvaine



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Shirbert, Snowed In, Winter, kinda confessing their love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvaine/pseuds/tvaine
Summary: Avonlea School is snowed in after a terrible snow storm, however they decide to make the best of it. Christmas decorations, Spin the Bottle, but also some rivalry and expression of love.





	as the snow falls, my heart does also

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing this in time for christmas for you all, so here is a tiny treat! hope you enjoy!

Anne was standing close by the window talking about an assignment with Diana and Ruby when Ruby pointed out that snow had started falling. 

"Look!" she said excitedly. Anne darted her head towards the window, and the three girls watched white flakes drifting down onto the school ground. Every crystal that fell down from the sky glittered and glowed against the frosted winter clouds.

Everyone huddled around the windows and watched the snow as if they had never seen something like it before. There were big smiles painted on every lip. 

"I wanna go outside," Anne said and hurried herself to her jacket. She put on her knitted cap and crammed her hands into her mittens. Diana and the girls were right behind her, almost mirroring her exact movements.

Anne opened up the doors, and was hit by an intense coldness, yet she still ran outside and flung up her arms in pure joy. She had always loved snow. It made  a normal, mundane-looking place look so different, magical, and romantic when covered in a white blanket. And watching it happening made her feel at ease. It made her feel peaceful, appreciate the moment a tiny bit more.

Anne leaned her head back and opened her mouth, allowing the cold flakes to settle on her face. Feeling the cold on her face was refreshing, and even getting some in her mouth felt like a gift from God himself.

It rarely snowed  _ this _ much in Avonlea, but when it did, a lot of the children enjoyed it. But the elders, not so much. It meant that they had to shovel snow. Anne knew this because Matthew wasn’t really happy about it, but lately she had started doing it for him. Her and Jerry. He really appreciated that.

Miss Stacy was staring out the window, sighing. The falling snow was beautiful, but with every minute it seemed more endless, more hectic. It was almost like the sky opened and every snowflake needed to get down at once. This wasn't going to end so soon, so she decided to gather the kids back inside before any of them got frostbite.

"Come on now - there's plenty of decorations left for us to do."

They all decided to sit down by the furnace to warm up a bit, Anne seating herself beside Diana. Just opposite of Anne, almost hidden behind the furnace, sat Gilbert. But even though there was something slightly blocking his sight, he could still see see some parts of her, like when she threw her head back in giggles, which was enough for him. Since they were all stuck inside the school together, he’d love to spend some time with Anne, even though he wouldn't admit it to Charlie Sloane. Or Moody Spurgeon. Or even himself, really.

"Gather your school desks and form a big circle," Miss Stacy said as she started to move one of the desks. Doing it this way would make everyone engage more, and overall make it a more of a homelike experience. Everyone cheered at Miss Stacy's suggestion and started to move their own desks, gladly helping others as well.

“Anne, why don’t you go in the back and fetch the decorations?” Miss Stacy suggested. Anne gladly obeyed. What she wasn’t aware of, was the person basically walking in her heels. Gilbert had run over to her the minute Miss Stacy had asked her.

“Let me help you,” he smiled. 

She didn’t mind. “It’s not that much to carry, but if you unquestionably want to, I can’t really say no.” Gilbert smiled.

On the other side of the room, stood Diana and the other girls. They stood in a ring, giggling and talking secretly, holding their hands in front of their mouths as they whispered their words. All of the girls were giggling, except one - Ruby. Her eyes were set on a certain red-headed friend of hers, who was being followed by a smiling brown-haired boy that she liked.

A voice echoing after Ruby made her snap out of her little bubble, and she turned her attention away from Anne and Gilbert.

“Let me carry the boxes,” Gilbert said once they opened the door that led to the back-part of the school. 

Anne shook her head, “Absolutely not. I take the boxes, you take this net with tape.” She handed it to him, but he was quite quick to take a grip around the two boxes and was already on his way out of the door when Anne just realized what had happened. “I was supposed to go get the decoration supplies!”

“And I was supposed to help you.”

“No, you weren’t,  _ Gilbert _ ,” Anne said accurately, saying his name a bit harsher, but he only strutted out the door with a tiny triumphant-like smile lurking on his lips.

After some time of spilling glue, throwing around glitter and lots of coloring, Miss Stacy looked out the window. She frowned when she saw the heavy snow that had assembled around the school, and the heavy snow that were still falling down. Every flake had gained twenty pounds and were reaching the ground faster than ever, cramming together to stay. She knew of something else that would stay, and that would be them, the whole lot of them.

Miss Stacy clapped her hands together, gaining everyone’s attention away from their business. 

“As you all know, the snow has been quite heavy today. And there is nothing to panic about, but I think that we might be snowed in.”

But that’s exactly what everyone did - panic. At least Josie and Moody anyway. Ruby had actually been snowed in before, which is why she wasn’t feeling the panic she would’ve if it was the first time.

“Dear Anne, will anyone come look for us, help us?” Diana asked, putting a hand on Anne’s shoulder. Anne stroked her arm in return, nodding quietly. 

“Of course they will, Diana,” she leaned in. “But if not, there will be a snow prince out there, and he will definitely find us.”

The corners of Diana’s lips went upwards, and soon the two girls were smiling at each other. 

“Come on, let’s finish these decorations,” Anne said. “Let’s make them so bright and glittery that the prince definitely will find us.”

Miss Stacy had just disappeared into the back to do some extra work when Josie suggested that they play Spin The Bottle. Everyone, except a few, were really enthusiastic about the whole concept, saying that they should pick up where they left off.

“No, let’s not do that again,” Gilbert said.

“You weren’t even here the first time!” Josie snapped. She took her pencil and sat down on the floor in front of the desks. “So, do you wanna do this? Or go back to childish Christmas decorations?”

Everyone was exchanging looks, not sure if they should bite into Josie’s trick, or do what they really wanted to do. The silence felt like forever, but none other than the one and only Billy were the one to break it. He sat down as he said, “Let’s have some fun!”

Diana leaned towards Anne, “We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

Anne shook her head, “I think you should join them, I’ll just sit here and watch.” Diana still wasn’t convinced that she should join Spin The Bottle, even though deep down she wanted to. “I could keep you company,” she tried.

Anne shook her head again, “No, you should play with them, I’ll finish my decorations.”

Diana gave Anne a slight smile as she went to sit down beside Ruby, but soon enough got interrupted by Josie’s high voice. “No, Diana. Gilbert will sit beside Ruby,” she said, nodding at Ruby. “Right Gilbert?”

“No. I’m not playing.” He said from where he was sitting, at his desk. He was searching for eye-contact, but her eyes and mind were all fixated on the decoration right before her.

“Come on, Gilbert. Now you won’t worry about kissing the ugly red-head.” Billy spat out. Anne’s eyes darted up, her eyes drilled into Billy. Time stopped for a moment. Anne put down the decorations on her desk, Billy’s lips formed a sly smile, Gilbert’s eyebrows furrowed, Diana’s eyes widened, and Ruby’s mouth fell open.

“What did you just call me?” Anne clenched her fist. Her eyes completely lifeless. From across the room, Gilbert could almost see that her whole soul turn grey.

“Didn’t you hear? I called you an ugly red-head.”

Anne’s jaw were also clenched, and it was tiring. She had stared at the dumb-witted idiot for so long now without blinking that she could feel her eyes starting to tear up. “I am  _ not _ ugly.”

“Ignore him, Anne” said Gilbert. Now he was leaning against his desk, his arms crossed.

“Why’s that, Blythe? You think I’m wrong?”

“I do,” he was now on his way to Anne. He quickly sat down beside her as the crowd in front were ‘oooh’-ing Gilbert’s comment to Billy. She was much prettier than Billy. She was gorgeous actually, but he didn’t say that.

They all decided to start playing, and some minutes into the play, Anne leaned towards Gilbert and whispered, “I can stand up for myself.”

“I know you can,” he answered.

Hours later, when the sky had just started to turn a darker color, that’s when the snow had started to quiet down. Anne and the girls were very much caught up in decorating the tree. After they had finished Spin The Bottle, they had made paper circles that were glued together into a long garland. They swirled it around the Christmas tree standing in the corner of the classroom, while humming Christmas carols.

The boys weren’t entirely fond of decorating, which was why they were put their school desks back into place, just as a  _ thud  _ was heard from outside the door. Miss Stacy was the first one who ran to the door, expecting just what she was met by. Mr. William Barry, Diana’s father. Ruby and Tillie squealed and dropped the decoration they were holding. 

“We’ve been rescued!”

“Finally,” Billy grunted, kicking the pencil that still laid on the floor after the game.

“Everyone’s families are outside, come, come!” Mr. Barry said, guiding his daughter, Diana, outside.

“Anne! Gilbert!” Miss Stacy called out. The two students turned around to look at their teacher. “Could you two please help me tidy the decorations and put it where you found it? I have to go talk to everyone’s parents,” she said. Some sort of hope in her eyes is what made Anne agree so fast. “Of course, Miss Stacy,” she said. Gilbert nodded his eyes and were very quick to start assembling everything that laid scattered around the classroom.

“Did you make that colorful band on the Christmas tree?” Gilbert asked while looking up at Anne. She nodded while she gathered the glue. “Yeah, we used to make that in the orphanage. It was the only thing I looked forward to, making Christmas decorations.”

“You did a finely detailed job,” he joked.

“That was a very precise compliment, Mr. Blythe. I, myself, would’ve called it exquisite, splendid, almost admirable.”

“That works too,” he looked down on the desk in front of him, a smile dancing on his lips. “Look, Anne. I’d like to say sorry-”

“What?” she interrupted him. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. Billy is a jerk and I intend to not care about him.”

“You know…” He paused. “I would have kissed you.” Once again, Anne’s eyes darted up, only this time they were horrifyingly full of surprise. She did not expect that. At all. Ever. Especially not from  _ Gilbert Blythe.  _ “I mean, if I had to.”

Anne took a deep breath and shyly placed her eyes on the desk again. The rest of the clean-up was quiet. Nobody said anything, they only exchanged some glares. This time, Anne took the boxes back to where they were. She met Gilbert’s hand when she put them down on the ground when he was also putting down the net. They both looked at each other then, but Anne only gave him a short smile.

Sometimes she wished that she was less good with words, and better with actions. She wished she would’ve just leaned in right there and then, but again, Gilbert wouldn’t have kissed her unless he really had to.

She wasn’t quite sure what she was feeling for him, but it was something alright. There had always been some kind of attraction between them, especially since the day of Mary and Sebastian’s wedding.

“What do you say about a quick round of a snowball-fight?” Gilbert suggested when Anne was about to walk out the door. She suddenly turned around to face him, and nodded excitedly.

“But it only counts if I win. If not - nobody will ever hear about it,” she said.

The both of them were really quick to put on their outerwear and run outside the backdoor that Miss Stacy used. That’s where the snow seemed best anyway, plus nobody would be in the way.

The red-headed girl bent down and gathered a handful of snow in her hands, hurriedly shaping it into a round shape. Shortly after, she pulled her arm back and hit Gilbert right in the back-head.

Anne’s hands went straight up to her mouth to cover the big gap her mouth had, while closing her eyes. Gilbert didn’t move an inch.

"Gilbert! I'm so sorry!" she yelled, thinking she had hurt him. What she didn't know, however, was that all Gilbert could feel was snow melting down his neck, but also a tiny piece of revenge building up inside him.

He gathered some snow as well, shaped it into something that was supposed to look like a round shape, and soon enough, he threw it towards Anne.

She didn't chuckle only at his failed hit, but also at the sight of him trying to brush some snow out of his hair that he had gotten when he was hit. He turned around once he thought he had gotten it all away, but even Anne could see from where she was standing that there was plenty of snow left in his hair. "Let me help you," she quickly ran towards him and reached up to brush through his snowy hair.

When Anne announced that she was done, Gilbert turned around to face her. He wanted to tell her that he had a fun time, looking aside from that they had been stuck at the school for some time. He just wasn’t sure what to say.

The two of them just stood there, facing each other, none not knowing what to say. That’s when Gilbert also wished he was less good at talking, and better with actions.

The both of them seemed to think of the same thing to do in such a situation as Gilbert reached his hand down to Anne’s face, placing his hands on her cheeks. For a minute he just stared right into her eyes, waiting for her to back out or to look for something unsure in her eyes, but that’s when Anne pushed her lips against Gilbert’s.

Her eyes were shut, and suddenly there was some kind of warmth that shot through her body, even on this cold winter’s day. It made her feel warm inside, it wasn’t the kind of warmth she got when standing in front of the stove on the kitchen for a long time, but a better one. This one warmed her whole body at once, even when she was freezing.

The two separated, but Anne quickly went into a hug. She flung her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head against his chest. Gilbert’s arms found their way around her shoulders, squeezing them a bit. “We should probably get back to our families,” he whispered.

Anne untangled her arms from his neck and opened up her eyes, only to see someone approach. Which was no other than Ruby Gillies who had made her way to this exact spot of their.

“Anne, hi! And Gilbert.”

“Hey, Ruby, we were just looking for something. It seems like we lost the key that Miss Stacy gave us for one of the doors.”

“Yes, we think it’s somewhere around here,” Gilbert played along.

“Are you sure that’s what you’re doing?” she asked. They both nodded. “It seems like you two turtle-doves are so smitten by each other. If you’re worried about me, I don't want to get in the way of something.” As Ruby explained, the two kept looking at each other. They weren’t even sure what they felt about each other, and now Ruby was calling them turtle-doves?

“My eyes are opened now. And my mouth is shut if that’s what you want. Also could you help me look for my mitten? I think I lost it here earlier today.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr!! gilbertblyth.tumblr.com
> 
> (i'll forever be grateful for tessa, (Lil_Redhead) and for her making this mess into something presentable)


End file.
